


No Two the Same

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: twelvecolonies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re sending a visual?”  <i>Helo sounded like he might doubt her sanity.</i>  “Why?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Two the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "white snow" challenge at Live Journal's Twelvecolonies community. Unbetaed, but even so, it did win first place. \o/

_“Starbuck, Helo. We’ve received a report of an external water leak on the_ Persephone.” It sounded like he had to stifle a yawn about halfway through his announcement.

“I’m on it, Helo.” A quick tap of some keys and _Persephone_ ’s coordinates appeared on her display. Starbuck headed that way, the distraction from a boring as hell dogwatch CAP welcome.

The _Persephone_ , an agricultural ship currently flying at the rear edge of the amorphous blob they lovingly called “The Fleet,” was indeed leaking water that trailed behind in a slowly expanding cloud. Although the size of the cloud was fairly significant, it didn’t look as though all that much water was being lost. Still, they’d have to plug it before it became a real problem.

“Helo, Starbuck. I’ve got a visual and there is definitely water escaping.” Drawing closer so that she could report back the location of the leak, which appeared to be more of a series of small fractures in the hull, Starbuck frowned. As she approached the cloud of frozen water vapor, she noticed that it was picking up and reflecting back to her the lights from the nearer ships of the fleet, making it seem to sparkle.

 _“How bad does it look?”_

“Not too bad.” She flicked a switch and pushed the stick forward, accelerating into the cloud. “Sending you a visual feed now, Helo.”

 _“You’re sending a visual?”_ Helo sounded like he might doubt her sanity. _“Why?”_

Fully into the cloud, Starbuck grinned as she watched the delicate crystals hit the canopy of her Viper. She imagined that, if she hadn’t been wearing a helmet, she could hear the bombardment of the particles, just the same as if it were hitting the windshield of her truck back on Caprica. Without the presence of windshield wipers, it was even starting to accumulate at the corners, sticking to the smooth surface of the canopy, clinging to the metal struts of the frame. Some larger, some smaller, no two crystals appeared to be the same.

“’Cause you’ve gotta see this.” On a whim, she sent her bird into a roll, stirring up eddies and ripples, a sparkling white wave. “It’s snowing, Helo.” A delighted laugh bubbled up in her throat. “It’s frakkin’ _snowing_.”


End file.
